Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${8q+2(-3q+7)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 8q + {2(}\gray{-3q+7}{)} $ $ 8q {-6q+14} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {8q - 6q} + 14$ $ {2q} + 14$ The simplified expression is $2q+14$